My Tummy Hurts
by Icestepperz
Summary: Lucy's been having weird stomach aches lately. From agonizing cramps to vomiting, she isn't sure what the cause is. And Fairy Tail is just as clueless as always. The guild does everything in their power to help their Celestial Wizard and countless outcomes arise. But when the true result is something they are not expecting at all, how will this affect Lucy? Light NaLu oneshot.


Hello there. I've decided to write a Fairy Tail fanfiction again! This is gonna be a light NaLu and a somewhat "sequel" type of story to my previous NaLu fanfiction, A Little Red Bruise. I suggest you read that one first to have a "taste" of how I like to write 'cause this is gonna have a similar feel/idea to it.

I was planning to write a chapter 2 for my oneshot A Little Red Bruise, but I lost interest and left it as a oneshot (the way it was intended to be lol). But I wanted to write the next part, but didn't want to necessarily make it as the next chapter. As a result, I decided to write its "sequel" as a separate story. Its related to the past story but at the same time, it isn't (get what I'm trying to say?). So in other words, consider this a continuation of the last story, but at the same time it's a brand new story...?

Oh well.

By the way, this is M rated just to be safe. There is nothing hardcore in here. But it does suggest something...

I hope you guys enjoy!~

* * *

_"Ugghhhh..." _Lucy groaned as she suddenly clasped her stomach, churning in uncomfortable agony as it growled in a low tone. These weird stomach issues have been such a bother to Lucy, that is was even a pain to get up and walk around. The pain was so unbearable that she had Natsu carry her to Fairy Tail before he left on his job with Happy in tow. As soon as she arrived, she plopped herself on the nearest table and let her stomach rumble away, much to her absolute dismay.

Lucy wondered why she even came to Fairy Tail in the first place when her stomach was in such a bad condition. She knew Fairy Tail was her home, but she regretted having Natsu carry her here when she was in serious discomfort. "Hey Lucy!" Lucy slightly lifted her head up to see Gray and Erza walking towards her, each holding several job offers in their hands.

"Lucy, remember you said we should all go for a job together to earn a bit of cash today! So Gray and I found a few suggestions. You pick." Erza fanned the pieces of paper on the table. As she lazily scanned through the list in front of her, she felt another agonizing cramp hit her and she plopped her head on the table and began to moan.

"Oi Lucy, you okay? You don't look so good..." Gray said as he pulled a chair beside hers and sat down. "You feelin' all right today?"

"Idiot. Do you think she looks okay to you?" Erza stood behind Lucy and gently rubbed her back for comfort. It's okay Lucy, it's probably just a girl thing. You should be fine after a few hours. Just hang tight." She continued to moan as Gray asked out of curiousity, "What's the 'girl thing'?" Erza looked at him and sighed. "It's just that time of the month again... It's something us females have to endure until the age of 50 or so (I think)..."

"N-No... I don't think it's my period..." Lucy managed to say through the pain.

"Then what do you think it is Lucy?" Gray asked.

"...I-It was..."

"Yes?"

Both of them waited for Lucy's answer as she tried to speak.

_"T-The dinner... Natsu cooked for us... L-Last night..."_

"Hah?!" Erza said wide-mouthed as Gray began to snicker in astonishment. "Y-You serious?"

"M-Must be... The pain's been here since this morning. I-I bet that idiot forgot to check the expiration date of the soup he used in the chowder... Ohhhhhh..." She clenched her stomach as it rumbled vigorously.

"Haha... Of course it's like that stupid firehead to check something as important as the expiration date. That idiot." Gray scratched his head as he thought of a way to relieve Lucy of her stomach cramps.

"Hmm..." Erza began to walk away and grab Wendy, who was chatting away with Mirajane. "For the meantime, let's have Wendy heal it or something. It's better to use a more natural way than medicine."

Wendy looked at Lucy in curiosity. "L-Lucy-san. Are you okay?" Erza briefly explained the situation to the little blue-haired girl. "O-Oh... I see. Natsu-san has created a disaster known to man once again... Alright! I'll give Lucy a stomach remedy spell. Grandine would always use this whenever I had stomach aches." After making Lucy lean back and quietly saying a few incantations, Lucy's stomach began to glow as she could feel the pain subdue and was replaced with a soothing chill. "Unfortunately, this doesn't actually _cure _the stomach bug; it only acts as a pain killer. So, make sure to get plently of water and rest tonight!"

"Thank you so much Wendy. I'll be sure to go home and get some rest." Wendy nodded. "Mhm. Make sure not to eat anything oily and fatty. Drink a lot of water too. This spell will last until you're fast asleep, so you shouldn't feel anything once the spell wears off."

With another thank you and a wave goodbye, Lucy headed home to let her stomach rest a little bit.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy wasn't seen anywhere near the guild.

"Oh no... Do you think Lucy is still sick? Did the spell not work correctly...?" Wendy began to wonder at the absence of a certain blonde girl.

"No, you're spell certainly helped her. Didn't you see her face once the pain was gone?" Erza smiled as she calmed the slightly panicking Wendy. "She's probably still asleep..."

"At 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Erza?" Gray butted in, just as worried as Wendy. "We'd better go check on her just to see if she's okay..."

"Yeah... Let's go." And so Wendy, Erza, and Gray headed towards Lucy's house.

Gray turned the handle to find it was locked. After trying to push the door open a few times, he began to hear sounds of moaning, choking, and... vomiting?

"Lucy! Are you okay?! Hey! It's us!" Gray continued to force the door open as Erza noticed Lucy's open window. They all climbed up and entered through the open window, only greeted with more sounds of Lucy coming from the bathroom. Sure enough, once they opened the bathroom door, they saw Lucy hovering over the porcelain toilet bowl with her hair messily tied back, gasping for air as she vomited.

After cleaning up the mess and helping Lucy to calm down a bit, the group decided to sit down for a while and talk.

"I-I'm so sorry Lucy-san. I was certain the spell would work. Ah, I must have messed up the incantation somewhere! I'm soooo sorryyyy!" Wendy began to cry at the sight of the still-sick Lucy.

"No no. It was just fine until this morning. I just suddenly had this urge to start vomiting while eating cereal without milk."

"Which one?" Erza asked.

"The one on the table; the one called Lucky Charms." Lucy pointed at the red box with a leprechaun holding a bowl of colorful cereal. She check the expiration date to see it wasn't even close to expiring. Erza unfolded the flaps to have a sweet fragrant smell rise from the box.

"I dunno. When I smelled it, it just smelled a lot stronger today, and then I just got that wave of nausea."

"Maybe it was because you didn't eat anything last night, or your stomach isn't adjusting just yet." Gray suggested. Erza nodded in agreement.

"I-I'm sorry for making you all worried about me. I am feeling a lot better now after letting myself throw up for a while now. I bet the virus left my system already. For now, let's go back!" Lucy said as she ushered everyone out of her room to let her change. Once she was ready they all made their way back to the guild.

Lucy stretched her arms in relief. "Ah, I miss having a good time in the guild again!" She laughed to see everyone partying again and getting drunk. She took her seat along with Erza, Gray and few others who joined in. As they chatted about stuff for a while, Mirajane walked up to them and asked them for their preferred drinks. They all ordered a cup of booze, except for Lucy, who asked for her favorite coffee.

As they continued to talk while waiting for their drinks, Mira cheerfully walked up with the platter of drinks on her hand. She distributed the drinks and once they did a little Kampai!, everyone began to gulp their drinks down to the last drop. Except for Lucy. She was mesmerized on how sweet the coffee smelled. "_Was the coffee's scent this strong?" _She wondered as the strong smell of coffee engulfed her. She didn't know why, but the smell was so sweet, it was absolutely _sickening. _It made her nauseous to the core. She suddenly felt another wave arise from the pit of her stomach as it twisted and churned violently. She immediately got up and ran towards the bathroom. As everyone noticed her running in a panic with her hands on her mouth and stomach, a scattered "_Is Lucy okay?"_ arose from different corners of the room as Erza, Wendy, and several other ladies got up and ran to check on the vomiting Celestial Wizard.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Erza and the others asked in a panic.

"I-I'm okay..." An wispy voice replied, followed by the sound of fluid hitting the solid porcelain bowl and panting.

* * *

As Master Makarov glanced at Lucy, who was slowly sipping on a glass of water, he began to wonder what was causing such a mishap to the beautiful and cheerful Lucy, who looked absolutely miserable at this point. It wasn't just the Master, but everyone in Fairy Tail had felt sorry for the blond wizard.

"Damn it!" Gray yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "If someone is trying to start something with us by putting Lucy through this, we will screw them up real good!"

"Now, now. Let us not jump to conclusions just yet." Erza said as she placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Master, should I go get Poluchka (not sure how her name is really spelled)?

"No need. I've sent Jet to notify her. For now, let's start with the basics and what we know." Makarov suggested.

Erza and Gray stood up and explained to everyone what was going on. "Lucy told us she has had these weird stomach problems since the yesterday morning, but they were nothing more than cramps. Wendy gave it a bit of Sky Magic and it was fine until this morning..."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but do you have any idea what caused the cramps? Anything from the day before the pain began?" Mirajane politely said.

Gray began to giggle again. "N-Natsu's cooking... The Fireball can't cook to save his life." Lucy nodded. The guild began to snicker as well at the idea of Natsu actually cooking something safe to eat...

Erza cleared her throat. "Anyways. Lucy said the magic worked very well overnight. But this morning, we found her violently vomiting..."

"What caused that?" Juvia asked.

"Actually, I'm not too sure. She said she was eating Lucky Charm-"

"Damn, I love that stuff!" Cana blurted after gulping a barrel of booze.

Erza continued. "...and then she just felt this wave of nausea hit her. It wasn't expired, but it didn have a very sweet smell."

The guild began to ponder on what it was. It was unheard of; getting nauseous over something aromatic? There have been a crap load of weird situations, but this was by far the weirdest.

"Lucy, do you have any idea what it may be besides Natsu's cooking?" Someone asked.

"No. Unlike the hickey that I was hiding on purpose, I have no other idea what it could be besides Natsu's expired cooking..."

"What if it's a contagious disease?! Or a curse?!"

Some people began to over react and panic like before, throwing booze and flipping tables.

Suddenly, golden specks and wool began to dance around the guild as light flashed before everyone's' eyes. And right before them appeared Loke and Aries.

"Loke and Aries! What perfect timing!" People cheered as the two glanced at Lucy, who still looked depressed as she sipped her third glass of water.

"My my Lucy, what do we have here?" Loke examined her from head to toe. "I don't see any hickeys like before?"

"Now's not the time to joke around Loke. Lucy's been having stomach issues, and we don't have a clue what's going on." Gray stated, slightly pissed at the Lion Spirit's approach.

"S-Stomach issues? If it helps, I could put a bit of soothing wool..." Aries cooed as she placed some soft patches of wool on Lucy's tummy. "Thank you guys for coming. We really need the help." Lucy smiled.

"Unfortunately, there's not much I can do. Unless, I can get under there and do some 'physical examinations' myself..." Loke smirked.

"Loke!"

"Haha just kidding. But all jokes aside, I don't see any physical problems that could cause this. I'm not an expert at sickness, but I am an expert when it comes to women and their needs~"

Lucy sighed. "Oh, I see. Thanks for trying then."

"Although, there is one thing I must suggest before heading back to the Spirit World. Try getting a professional doctor or something. Maybe they could help?" And with that Loke and Aries vanished with a puff of smoke.

Erza glanced at the opening door. "Speaking of professional..."

Everyone had their eyes on the door as Jet walked in with Poluckha, who had a little medical bag with her with scrolls overflowing from it.

"What now Makarov? You know I don't like the reek of _humans._" Poluchka said as she walked towards her requested patient.

"Sorry for such a late notice. But it was urgent." Makarov said as he pointed to Lucy, who had just finished her fifth glass.

"And what seems to be the problem?"

Gray and Erza explained the whole story for, like, the third time now?

Once the story was finished, she hastily got to work. Poluchka closely examined her as Lucy did simple exercises such as opening her mouth, blood pressure checks, standing up, walking around, etc. She examined Lucy for a quite a while, leaving her guildmates and Master in suspense.

Finally, she let out a disappointed sigh. "Looks like I brought all this stuff for nothing..."

"U-Um..." Wendy stuttered. "I-I forgot to say this earlier, but I gave Lucy a healing spell, but it didn't really work..."

Poluchka stared at the girl. "May I ask what spell you attempted?" After telling her the spell and its properties, Poluchka smiled.

"Yes, yes. A spell of this caliber would have worked..."

_**"...if Lucy's problem was just your usual stomach flu..."**_

The guild was shocked. "Eh? What do you mean 'typical stomach flu'?" Lucy said, shocked to hear this conclusion. She couldn't think of any other cause of these recent problems.

She stood up. "Poluchka, what do I have!?" Lucy was prepared for anything, but couldn't have possibly been prepared for what was about to be said.

Poluchka sighed once again.

**"Morning Sickness."**

**"Nausea and vomiting in pregnant women, mainly in the early stages of development."**

Lucy was speechless, and she wasn't the only one. As Poluchka got up, and was about to leave, she heard Lucy weeping. But not in sadness, in particular. As he closed the door behind her, she managed to hear Lucy whimper through her tears:

_"I-I wonder what the Father is going to say when he comes back..."_

* * *

**Teehee. I shall leave it off at that. Let your imaginations go wild on how the guild will react, or more importantly, how Lucy/Natsu will react.**

**Meeh, this was supposed to be a thing that shows how Natsu and Lucy's relationship grows or something like that. But I don't think I did it properly.**

** I don't want to continue this one just 'cause I think the readers should think how this should turn out. In all honesty, I'm not too sure _how to_ make Fairy Tail react to this. Besides, if I drag this out, it will end up with writing about the nine months and etc. I'm not a big fan of writing those long stories; I just like writing oneshots with that hint of suspense?**

**So yea, this is probably gonna stay as a oneshot until some crazy idea smacks me in the head (which may not happen anytime soon).**

**Ah, but this story is so ridiculous...**

**But anyways, please review to tell me how it is. I really like getting reviews because it tells me how I did and how to improve as a Fanfiction writer.**

**Thank you for reading!~**


End file.
